scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 25.1 Darkness Rising Part 1 Rising Storm
(At long last it is here the tale of the empire and stalker's fall this chapter explains everything in the events after the invasion now read and enjoy. P.S. you might wanna read the bottom before starting) 2 years ago an evil alien race that was banished from this planet has lost their leader and has been defeated but however evil shall arise once again the same evil that the 3 heroes will have to terminate once and for all. 2 years have passed and humanity has found many other survivors and has slowly returned but the enemy is preparing for the biggest most deadliest and brutal plan they have ever done. "GET BACK HERE" Shouted Jason as he chased The Collector through Loomsburg "IF YOUR HOVERBOARD WERE AS FAST AS YOUR MOUTH YOU MIGHT CATCH ME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed The Collector as he flew away in his blimp which doubles as his base of operations and has experimental cloaking technology from the black market and has shields The Collector having stolen a Crystal Vase was about to get away with the piece of art before he and his blimp were desintegrated by a giant laser coming from space. Jason had jumped off his hoverboard and looked up and saw a giant ship in the sky "What the slag" said Jason as he looked at the ship. (elsewhere at that time) "Is that" said Anna while looking at the same ship from a hill just outside Loomsburg "an imperial ship but that cant be right we have a peace treaty their side is still recovering from the invasion 2 years ago" said Maxwell in disbelief knowing that the empire had suffered extreme casualties in the invasion. Just then an image appearing in the form of a hologram from a tower on the ship showing several rebel outposts destroyed "To all of earth the empire has called off the peacetreaty as shown in the image your planet belongs to us the empire in 3 days you all shall perish unless you join us and swear loyalty and any move of rebellion shall be swiftly eradicated join or perish" Said Stalker in the message before the image disappeared then the ship left. (19 Minutes Later) "And just like that the collector was just gone" said Jason as he revealed that The Collector had died at the rebel base. "What a way to out burning away by a laser harsh" said a police officer "It would seem that the empire is pulling off a foolish move to terminate us once and for all and they are still recovering from Aku's attack" said the rebel leader "unless they never suffered that many casualties their base yes but the infantry the drones the resources their fleet what remains of their manufacturing facilites" said Maxwell suspecting something was not right "it would stand to reason that they had units hidden from the invaders and kept them safe and woke them up for this" said a rebel scientist "makes sense the world is still recovering from the invasion and they had this daring plan already they must have hidden that many soldiers to take two years to awaken most likely cyborg units and mechanical units" said the rebel leader "we no choice we have to attack the imperial base to stop this plan" said Maxwell. "But our soldiers we suffered to many heavy casualties i am surprised out army survived with only a small portion left" said the rebel leader trying to put down an idea of attack. "We have no choice remember the scribblenauts their army the Scribblenaut Republic that was the true name of the scribblenaut army some called it the scribblenaut resistance or the scribblenaut rebellion no it was a republic many scribblenauts died to make it possible and many allies joined in the formation of a republic it was costly but it was worth it" said Maxwell "very well some of their allies still exist today perhaps they are willing to join in one final stand" said the rebel leader "fine everyone gather everyperson willing to fight criminals police officers mercinaries soldiers anything and anyone this is a fight we have to win or the world is lost" said the rebel leader "samething can be said for vehicles salvage some of those vehicles that were destroyed maybe they have a part or two that are still working anything" said Jason "agreed everyone prepare for war one last time" said the rebel leader. Over the course of the next 2 days the rebellion would waste no time in gathering resources and vehicles and recruiting every single person that was willing to fight in the final battle while gathering the allies of the republic who were more than willing to fight one last time unaware of the surprise waiting for them all. (The next day) "captain" said an imperial trooper looking through a pair of binoculars "what" asked the captain while walking towards the soldier "stand where i am and look close through these" said the soldier as he took two steps backwards while handing the binoculars to the captain. "What the" said the captain as he saw through the red fog a massive fleet had approached "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR FIRE FIRE EVERYTHING NOW" yelled the captain barking orders to strike the incoming fleet (that was already shooting the imperial fleet and had their fighters airborne) "This ends now" said Maxwell activating his laser sword then he jumped off the star he was riding on and onto an imperial aircraft carrier "STAR FURY" shouted Maxwell firing stars from his hands and destroyed the fighters and killed several enemy soldiers. "Now for the main reactor the empire made a big mistake adding a reactor core to make the shields and turrets on the ship more effective at the cost of making them easier to destroy" said Maxwell while charging into the reactor core chamber "STAR SHOT" Shouted Maxwell firing a star from the palm of his left hand and shot the reactor core and the core blew up while Maxwell teleported to safety. "We need those anti aircraft turrets destroyed jason now" said the rebel leader participating in the fighting by coordinating the attack "Looks like maxwell is already taken care of that" said Jason as he noticed Maxwell was destroying the turrets fast thanks to a new stronger and fast version of scribblenaut moves "thanks there is to little firepower for their fleet now our infantry are being deployed thanks to the teleporter's and transports" said the rebel leader "we got this general Maxwell now take them down" said the rebel fleet admiral. "Leave it to us admiral" said Jason "we got this" said Anna "lets do this" said Maxwell "attack" said Jason leading the united forces into battle "General Maxwell we have just detected some experimental drones in a fortified warehouse but they made an error they have a huge hole on the side of the warehouse those drones use dark matter for weapons take them out" said a rebel tactician "Leave it to me" said Maxwell while leading rebel forces towards the warehouse and took down the turrets and soldiers defending the warehouse with surprisingly relative ease. At the cost of the soldiers following Maxwell's lead "odd even the imperial soldiers are not that weak but still time to take down some drones" said Maxwell (10 minutes later) "We already lost more than half of our infantry and what is left of the fleet both sides are taking extremely heavy casualties and we are losing so how is the plan" said the Emperor. "Better then i expected my master those idiots that call them selves imperial soldiers failed to protect that gaint hole in warehouse 5 just as planned now i can sense maxwell approaching my position" said Stalker before shutting off his communicator. "Maxwell was it" said a voice while Maxwell was setting up charges to destroy the experimental drones that can use Dark Matter as a weapon "you i thought we both agreed to put our differences behind us untill we can recover" said Maxwell "Yeah i lied" said Stalker "let us fight here and end this war once and for all" said Stalker while activating his laser sword "agreed" said Maxwell while activating his laser sword. "Jason we have confirmation that Maxwell has engaged Stalker and our radar has detected a massive energy surge heading towards the palace i got a back feeling about this go and assist Maxwell now" said the rebel leader "understood heading there now" said Jason. During the battle Maxwell and Stalker were showing no mercy for their opponent "your strong as they say stalker but it ends here" said Maxwell preparing another strike "correct it ends here FOR YOU" said Stalker as he slashed his blade and a sword beam flew at maxwell who avoided it by side stepping. But then "Hey Maxwell i" said Jason before getting hit by the sword beam but instead of getting cut in half he was sent by the blast towards a hollowed out mountain and smashed right through and fell hundred of feet wounded to fall into an abandoned ruins. "JASON NO!!!" shouted Maxwell "ok you asked for it" said Maxwell with tears coming from his eyes and charged at Stalker "NO!!!" shouted Anna who had just witnessed Jason smashing through the mountain. "Try as you might you will never hit me" said Stalker while warping short distances to keep himself from Maxwell's laser sword before reaching the wall "Fall" said Stalker while charging at Maxwell with a single jump from the wall and hit a nerve point near Maxwell's heart stunning Maxwell for a few seconds. Then Stalker activated his laser sword and impaled Maxwell through the stomach with his laser sword "HEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Stalker evily while activating a new experimental feature on his lasersword that will allow him to raise Maxwell in the air to hold him infront of the red sky without cutting him in half "use your head boy i survived everything that has been thrown at me Aliens Scribblenauts a pitiful Rebellion and now you and your pathetic friend" Said Stalker who then had a wicked grin on his face while he stood victorious. (TO BE CONTINUED?) (apologies for making this part a little darker then the rest but stalker is stronger then you think but he will fall and 2 new sets of moves will be revealed in the following parts. If you have read this first apologies for for the hiatus i have been busy up until now the next part part 2 THE END? will be put up later TODAY.) Category:Blog posts